Camino a la felicidad
by Catiita
Summary: Rin una chica que ha tenido varios problemas en su adolescencia va a conseguir el amor en la persona que menos espera... Mal summary pero plis leanlo es muy bueno xfis siiiiii..! :* Parejas: Sessh&Rin , Inu&Kag y Miro&San... es muy buena la historia leanla plis
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA..! chicos aquí catiita con una historia sobre Sesshomaru y Rin jejeje espero les guste...**_

* * *

Pov' Rin

Soy Rin Aiko tengo 16 años voy a estudiar mi penúltimo año en el instituto Shikon no Tanma junto con mi hermano Miroku el tiene también 16 años, va a estudiar el penúltimo año conmigo, por si se lo preguntan si somos mellizos! Voy a describir primero a mi hermano, el tiene el cabello color azabache (**N/A: Si no lo tiene de ese color *Sorry* es q la verdad no recuerdo de q color lo** **tiene) **ojos color chocolate, muy guapo y es un mujeriego como el solo Jajaja pero un muy excelente hermano, yo bueno tengo el cabello de color azabache me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, es liso, mis ojos son color chocolate, mi cuerpo bueno sin presumir pero esta muy bien dotado jeje.

Mi forma de ser ahora es de una chica rebelde y un poco fría con las personas que no conozco por que soy así? Bueno muy simple es que he sufrido cosas que hicieron que creara una coraza de hielo; esas cosas fueron:

1- El chico que me gustaba cuando tenia 13 me hirió muy feo, ustedes dirán "pero si eso paso hace tiempo,pasa la pagina" pero es que de verdad estaba enamorada.

2- Mi hermana mayor murió, ella tenia 18 años era hermosa se llamaba Matsuri,era la mejor, ella era todo para mi, era mi compañera, mejor amiga, confidente; por eso cuando me entere que murió en un accidente automovilístico sentí que mi vida se paralizo, sentí que había perdido todo. Claro que si no fuera por mi hermano no lo hubiese superado el y mis padres me ayudaron mucho.

3- Yo antes era la nerd, cuando estaba en 1ero de secundaria la gente me molestaba mucho por eso, no tenia amigos y eso me deprimía mucho; en cambio Miroku y Matsuri siempre fueron populares, claro que ellos me trataban bien en todos lados, me protegían etc, hasta los amigos de Miroku cuando venían a mi casa se burlaban de mi claro que ellos pensaban que yo no me daba cuenta.

Y eso fue lo que ha pasado en mi vida, hablando de los amigos de Miroku estos eran Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, este ultimo nombrado fue mi primer amor claro que el no sentía lo mismo por mi, en cambio Kagome que también era parte de ese grupo si me trataba bien se podría decir que ella era mi amiga.

Mis padres vieron que me hacían mucho bullyng aquí en Tokio, así que decidimos mudarnos a Francia, eso fue cuando yo tenia 14,Miroku tambien tenia 14 y Matsuri tenia 17.

Allá me fue bien, allá fue donde empece a cambiar y me volví rebelde y muy popular entre el sexo masculino también paso que me empece a desarrollar y obviamente me salieron mas curvas y bueno todo me creció, y en Francia fue donde mi hermana murió en el año 2011... Ahora estamos en el año 2013 ya han pasado dos años y decidimos regresar a Tokio.

Solo espero ser feliz aquí en Tokio, se me ha olvidado hablar de mis padres que bárbaro Jajajaja mi madre tiene 37 años es una señora muy hermosa tiene los ojos color chocolate cabello castaño claro se llama Misaki; mi padre tiene 40 años es un señor muy apuesto eso definitivamente es de sangre... Sus ojos son color marrón claro, la única que saco los ojos del color de mi padre fue Matsuri, el cabello de mi padre es de color azabache.

Y eso es lo que ha pasado en mi vida por ahora, mañana empiezo las clases asi que me tengo que dormir temprano creo que mi hermano le aviso a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru que regreso ayer a Tokio, creo que el grupo de mi hermano también van a estudiar con nosotros va hacer muy laaaargo este año, pero voy a seguir con mi mascara de frialdad.

* * *

**Se que este cap ha sido solo un pov de Rin pero es que me parecio interesante que ella empezara contando su historia, pero tranquilos que en el segundo cap va a ser el primer dia de clases donde van a salir mi hermoso Sesshomaru y su lindo hermanito Inuyasha... Jejejeje espero dejen review no sean malitos y comenten shiiiii **

**Bueno By los quiero... *-* ;D**


	2. Primer día de clases y el reencuentro

**Holo aqui Catiita osea yop, ya lo se me extrañaban...**

**Inner: ¬¬ Nadie dijo q te extrañaba **

**Yo: Eres mala TT~TT**

**Inner: Empecemos con la historia y hay les va... \╚█├▬ (^_^)/ yeiii**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Primer dia de clases**

Rin estaba dormida tranquilamente cuando de repente siente algo pesado sobre ella, fue abriendo los ojos y si hay estaba su hermano saltándole encima para despertarla

**-Mas o menos Miroku?- **pregunto con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor y sentada en su cama, claro que ya Miroku se había quitado de encima de ella.

**-Tranquila hermanita querida es que te vine a levantar, recuerda que hoy empezamos las clases jeje-** hablo todo nervioso y asustado gracias al aura de Rin.

**-Ahh cierto que fastidio-** Dijo Rin ya mas calmada mientras que se metía a bañar, Miroku salio del cuarto de su hermana y bajo al comedor, allí vio a su mamá y su papá los saludo a cada uno.

**-Ya levantaste a tu hermana?**-pregunto su madre

**-Sipi, aunque casi muero en el intento- **Dijo todo dramático recordando el aura que desprendía su hermana.

**-Menos mal que a mi no me toco este año Jajaja-** dijo el padre de Rin y Miroku, a lo cual todos rieron. Porque si desde que Rin empezó la escuela se levantaba con un carácter de los mil demonios, claro que se le pasaba rápido.

**-Ya estoy lista-** dijo Rin mientras bajaba las escaleras, **(N/A: el uniforme es el mismo que el de Kagome) **solo que ella lleva la camisa por fuera y en las muñecas tenia unas cuantas pulseras de distintos colores, en el dedo indice tenia un anillo de plata que perteneció a su hermana; el cabello lo llevaba suelto y tenia un poquito de maquillaje que consistía en delineador negro, brillo labial y un toquecito de rubor. Se veía hermosa.

**-Hija que hermosa te ves-** Dijo la madre de Rin a lo que su padre y Miroku asentían fervientemente.

**-Este Rin, te quería avisar que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha van a venir para irnos todos juntos...-** Decía Miroku, el sabia lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha; cuando se entero se molesto tanto que fue a golpear a Inuyasha, porque el se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Rin pero después Rin descubrió que todo fue una farsa solo por una apuesta y que ademas a Inuyasha ni le caía bien Rin, y a Sesshomaru bueno porque trato muy mal a Rin y le rompió el corazón de la peor manera. El estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser amigos de aquellos dos pero Rin le dijo que no queria que ellos arruinaran su amistad por una tonteria, la verdad a Rin le costo mucho decir que lo que ellos le hicieron no tuvo importancia, pero ella estaba consiente de que Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku tenían una amistad verdadera de esas que si duran.

**-Tranquilo hermanito no hay problema son tus amigos y lo entiendo-** Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, Miroku le correspondió.

En eso suena el timbre y Rin va de lo mas tranquila a abrir la verdad ella había aprendido muy pero muy bien a esconder sus emociones cuando abre se encuentra con Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y otra chica que no sabia quien era.

Cuando los tres vieron a Rin se sorprendieron de verla taaaaan cambiada, la primera en reaccionar fue Kagome que se abalanzo hacia ella y le dio un abrazo asfixiante.

**-Este...Kag..no.. respi..ro-**Le dijo con dificultad por el abrazo, Kagome se separo de ella y le sonrió.

**-Lo siento Jejeje es que estoy feliz de verte**

**-Si ya se dio cuenta, y ya que nadie me quiere presentar lo haré yo Jejejeje hola soy Sango Higurashi-**Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Rin pero antes de que pudiese agarrarla alguien lo hizo antes.

**-Ohh bella Sango le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-** Pregunto Miroku tocándole el trasero mientras que a todos los presentes les resbalaba una gota estilo anime.

_**-Y este en que momento**_** llego-** Fue lo que pensaron todos. Mientras que Sango estaba roja de la verguenza y de la ira y a si mismo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Miroku.

**-Pervertido!**

**-Feh! Nunca cambias libidinoso- **Hablo Inuyasha que ya había salido del shock de ver a Rin.

**-Hoola queridos amigos- **Dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y por ultimo a Kagome.

**-Tsk Hola- **Respondió frió Sesshomaru.

La madre de Rin se acerca a la puerta donde estaban los seis chicos y los llama.

**-Chicos no se queden hay pasen-** y asi lo hicieron todos se fueron a la sala, como eran las 6:30 y ellos entraban a las 8:00, podían esperar un rato.

**-A que hora entramos?-** Pregunto Rin.

**-A las 8:00- **Respondió Sesshomau para sorpresa de todos, porque después de lo ocurrido ellos pensaban que el no trataría a Rin **(N/A: Por cierto Sango sabia porque Kagome se lo contó)**, Rin no le dio importancia.

**-COMO? Y TU PORQUE ME DESPERTASTE A LAS 6:00!- **Grito Rin apuntando acusadoramente a Miroku.

Miroku hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y eso fuee...

**-MAMA! AYÚDAME- **Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Kagome.

**-Tranquilo! no te voy a matar no seas llorón- **Dijo fría y cortante, lo cual sorprendió a todos claro a excepción de Miroku.

_**-Valla! cuanto ha cambiado que linda se ve**_** enojada-**Pensaba Sesshomaru.

**-Oye Sango y tu vas a estar también en nuestro salón ** Pregunto Rin.

**-Sip Jejejeje eso es lo bueno**

**-Y quienes son los bochincheros del salón?- **Pregunto Rin muy interesada en el tema.

**-Bueno serian Naraku, Bankotsu, los gemelos Hiroto y Kaito, y Jakotsu- **Respondio Kagome, Miroku ya se hacia a la idea de porque su hermana preguntaba eso.

**-Hay Rin no empieces no te metas en problemas tan rápido-**Dijo Miroku en un tono de advertencia.

**-Tranquilo! Hermanito yo solo quería saber**

**-Oye Rin después de clases podemos hablar?-**Pregunto Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos, Rin lo que hizo fue poner una mirada fría y vacía.

_**-Rin amiga me preocupa tu mirada ya no esta llena de**_** alegría-**Pensaba Kagome que estaba preocupada por su amiga. Sesshomaru,Sango,Kagome y Miroku no les gusto para nada esa mirada de Rin.

**-Si sera-**Dijo con tono aburrido mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

_**-Soy un tonto por dejar ir a mi única mejor amiga y aunque cuento con Kagome, Rin me entendía apenas con una sola mirada, le agarre cariño como a una hermana menor y por una absurda apuesta la **_** _perdí-_**Pensaba Inuyasha con tristeza.

Cuando la mama de Rin vio la hora salio corriendo de la cocina que era donde se encontraba hacia la sala para decirles a los chicos que se fueran para que no se les hiciera tarde.

**-Chicos ya es hora de que se vayan ya son las 7:30**

**-Si, chao ma' te quiero-**Dijo Miroku, Rin se despidio igual de su madre y luego de su padre que se encontraba en el estudio leyendo.

...

Todos salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la camioneta de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se monto de copiloto las tres chicas atrás y Miroku solo en el ultimo puesto.

**-No es justo me dejaron sólito- **Decía Miroku llorando y con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

**-Hay no seas dramático Miroku son solo por unos cuantos minutos-**Dijo Kagome con una vena hinchada en su frente.

Y así se fueron todos las chicas hablando sobre moda, zapatos etc, y los chicos bueno Inuyasha y Miroku iban discutiendo sobre que vino primero y Sesshomaru iba en silencio admirando de vez en cuando a Rin claro disimuladamente.

**-Y quien vino primero el huevo o la gallina-**Dijo Inuyasha

**-El huevo-**Respondió Miroku.

**-Noo fue la gallina-**Dijo Inuyasha

**-El huevo**

**-La gallina**

**-Que no, fue el huevo**

**-Sin gallina no hay huevo, ves fue la gallina**

**-Pero de donde salio la gallina? Exacto del huevo.**

Las chicas detuvieron su conversación y todas tenían una cara de WTF? o.O Enserio se están peleando por eso.

**-Ya paren con eso Dios mio!-**Dijo Sango ya irritada. Rin y Kagome solo asentían apoyando a su amiga/prima.

**-Hay que aburrida-**Respondieron Miroku e Inuyasha al unisono.

**-Inuyasha no seas infantil-**Dijo Sesshomaru con su semblante serio

**-A quien le dices infantil? Feh! Idiota-** Y hay iba otra pelea pero gracias a Kami en ese justo momento llegaron a la preparatoria todos se bajaron, cuando Sesshomaru se bajo le salto una chica encima guindándose del cuello de este y dándole un beso en la boca; a Inuyasha le paso lo mismo con otra chica que se parecía un poco a Kagome

**-Hola Sesshy! me extrañaste?**-Pregunto la chica.

**-Hola Kagura-**Respondió Sesshomaru cortante es que Kagura lo exasperaba que parte de solo sexo no entendía.

**-Hola Inu-kun!-**Hablo la otra chica que ni Miroku ni Rin conocían.

**-Feh! Hola Kikyo-** A diferencia de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha si saludo a Kikyo muy cariñosamente, **(N/A: TT-TT No saben como me costo escribir esta parte odio a Kikyo y Kagura. Inner: ¬¬ Entonces por que las pones en la historia. Yo: ñ.ñ Pos para darle drama a la cocha)**

Rin y Sango notaron como a Kagome se le entristecía la mirada, también notaron como muchas chicas estaban alrededor de Miroku y el obviamente muy feliz por eso.

Rin y Kagome solo negaron con la cabeza.

**-Chicas vamos para otro lado me siento asfixiada, nuestra primera clases es matemática- **Dijo Kagome empezando a caminar las chicas la siguieron y parece que Miroku, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se dieron cuenta porque se fueron con ellas pero no fueron solos sino también con Kikyo y Kagura.

Mientras todos caminábamos por el patio, casi todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo a Rin.

**Pov' Sessh.**

Mientras íbamos caminando para dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase que era Ingles, note como todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo a Rin, Sango y Kagome con cara de lujuria. Me moleste mucho de que vieran así a MI RIN digo a Rin.

Y es que como no ver esos senos abundantes, y sus piernas largas y bien torneadas y ese... alto que esto pensando ella no es mi Rin ni tengo que pensar en su muy bien formado cuerpo, ni su linda carita ALTO!.

**Fin Pov' Sessh **

Sesshomaru estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo saco de sus cavilaciones, si Naraku se había acercado a Kagome a saludarla junto con su grupito osea Jakotsu, Bankotsu y Hiroto y Kaito; Naraku siempre saludaba a Kagome y a Sango el es muy intimidante y bueno busca pleitos y por así decirse el bochinchero de la clase junto con sus amigos **(N/A: Aquí no puse a Naraku malo conste no conste :p Jejejeje ^█╚.╚╚ ^) **

Rin y Sango estaban junto a Kagome cuando Naraku se había acercado, Rin no se había dado cuenta porque estaba escuchando música.

**-Hola Naraku- **Saludo Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa,este gesto hizo que Inuyasha se enojara.

**-Hola Kagome, Sango como han estado?**

**-Bien Jejeje fino-**Respondió Sango con una sonrisa

**-Bien jejeje ah si por cierto ella es Rin- **Dijo tocando a Rin para que se quitara los audífonos, así lo hizo ella y vio a Naraku.

Este la miraba con una mirada intimidante y fría así es como era Naraku cuando no conocía a alguien, ella ni se inmuto y simplemente hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras decía.

**-Hmp, hola un gusto- **Dijo en un tono frió y cortante

Todos quedaron impresionados porque la mayoría de las personas saludaban a Naraku con miedo **(N/A: Inner: como que todo el mundo? ¬¬ Yo: si lo que pasa es que como es la chica nueva todos los alumnos están pendientes de lo que hace, capisci?; Inner: si ya entendí ¬¬).**

En eso en que ella iba a seguir caminando alguien la detiene agarrándola del brazo, dirige su mirada hacia la persona y se sorprendió mucho de ver a Kagura aunque no demostró su sorpresa, esta la veía con una expresión enojada; Rin lo único que hizo fue mirarla con aburrimiento y eso encendió mas la furia de Kagura.

**-Quien te crees tu para hablarle a mi primo así?  
**

Sesshomaru estaba impactado al igual que Miroku e Inuyasha osea es que Rin no había hecho nada malo, Rin simplemente se soltó del agarre de Kagura y se giro a verla.

**-Estas segura que eso es lo que te molesta?- **Rin sabia que era lo que realmente le molestaba a Kagura.

**-Mira perra a mi no se me contesta- **Kagura había levantado la mano para golpearla, y Miroku y Sesshomaru ya se iban a meter para detener a Kagura; pero paso algo que los dejo quietos y es que Rin había agarrado la mano de Kagura antes de que esta llegase a su rostro, la miro con unos ojos super inexpresivos mientras ejercía presion en la mano de Kagura haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor.

**-Primero perra eres tu okey y segundo vuelve a tratar de golpearme-** Paro un segundo lo que estaba diciendo y se acerco al oído de Kagura mientras le apretaba mas la mano y le susurro**- Y no la cuentas muy feliz.**

Kagura estaba asustada se le notaba en la cara; Rin vio hacia donde su hermano que estaba con Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango y Kagome, Miroku solo camino hacia donde ella y le dijo.

**-Mejor vamos al salón, que ya va empezar nuestra primera clase.**

Ella se fue con su hermano, por suerte sabían donde quedaba el salón; las demás personas solo se quedaron impresionados nunca nadie se le había enfrentado a Kagura.

El grupo de Naraku solo sonreían, mientras se dirigían a su salón.

**-Oye Naraku por fin alguien se le enfrenta a tu prima no?-**pregunto Bankotsu.

-**Si ya era tiempo, es mi prima y todo pero ya su actitud me cansa-**Dijo Naraku sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-**Ahh Rin-chan es mi nueva heroína-**Hablo Hiroto con dos estrellas en los ojos, mientras que a los demás les resbalaba una gota tipo anime.

-**Y es muy kawaii- **Dijo Jakotsu en el mismo estado que Hiroto.

Y así se dirigieron al salón, donde se encontraron con casi todos los alumnos, pero al grupo la que mas le llamo la atención fue una azabache que estaba sentada escuchando música y con los ojos cerrados; y se dieron cuenta que todos los chicos estaban babeando por ella.

**-Hola Rin-chan-**Grito Hiroto acercándose a Rin; a ese chico se le conocía como el mas hiperactivo del grupo era de piel morena **(N/A: como la de Koga)**, cabello color marrón, sus ojos eran color verde oscuro, es muy guapo y tenia un cuerpo divino; en cambio su hermano era mas tranquilo también tenia piel morena, su cabello era mas oscuro que el de su hermano, sus ojos eran color verde claro, al igual que Hiroto, Kaito tenia un cuerpo de infarto.

Rin abrió los ojos de manera tranquila cuando dirigió su mirada al frente ahí vio a Ah.

**-Mmm hola?**

**-Mucho gusto soy Hiroto , y el es mi hermano gemelo Kaito- **Dijo Hiroto mientras abrazaba a Kaito por el cuello.

**-Hola soy Rin Aiko aunque veo que eso ya lo saben- **Dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce, que hizo sonrojar un poco a los gemelos, en medio de eso se acerca corriendo Jakotsu abrazando a Rin mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la mejilla de Rin.

**-Que mona te ves sonriendo ahh.**

Miroku se quedo sorprendido de que Rin no golpeara a Jakotsu por invadir su espacio, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango y Kagome al ver que Miroku no reaccionaba dirigieron su mirada hacia donde miraba Miroku.

Sesshomaru al ver esto sintió mucho enojo pero no sabia porque, lo único que hizo fue voltear su mirada.

Mientras que con Rin ella ya se estaba empezando a incomodar y trato de levantarse cuando lo logro noto que Jakotsu se levanto con ella y seguia pegado como lapa a ella.

**-Me podrias soltar?-**Pregunto con una venita hinchada en su frente.

-**Ya Jakotsu suéltala-**Dijo Bankotsu, Jakotsu la soltó y Rin lo único que hizo fue darle las gracias.

Miroku si noto que a Sesshomaru le incomodo que ese chico abrazara a Rin, sonrio y llamo a su hermana.

**-Oee Riiin ven**

Rin escucho que su hermano la llamo y se dirigió a donde estaban

**-Que pasa?**

**-Nada no puedo llamarte?**

**-Uiii para eso me haces caminar hasta acá? **

**-Verdad para que la llamas se nota que estaba muy cómoda con Jakotsu- **Hablo Sesshomaru y lo que dijo dejo impactados a todos, Rin iba a protestar pero en eso llega el sensei.

-**Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza a ver siéntense todos , como ya saben mi nombre es Hoyo;bueno hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos Rin y Miroku por favor preséntense.**

Miroku fue el primero con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo a todas las chicas suspirar.

**-Hola soy Miroku Aiko, tengo 16 años, estoy soltero por si a alguien le interesa, mi numero es...-**No pudo terminar de hablar porque Rin le había dado un codazo diciéndole que ya era mucha presentación, el maestro solo rió por lo bajo y le dijo a Rin que se presentara ella.

**-Mi nombre es Rin Aiko, tengo 16 años y no quiero que sepan mas nada de mi-**Eso sorprendió a todos los de la clase por lo cortante que fue.

**-Muy bien Miroku siéntate en la mesa de Sango y Sesshomaru, Kagura por favor pásate para donde están Jakotsu y Bankotsu.**

**-Pero sensei porque no se va el?-**Dijo señalando a Miroku.

**-Kagura muevete-**Dijo Sesshomaru, Kagura se paso a la mesa de Jakotsu y Bankotsu maldiciendo al sensei.

**-Rin sientate con Inuyasha y Kagome, tu Kikyo pasate a la mesa de Naraku**

**-Y porque yo y no la idiota de Kagome -**Respondió Kikyo señalando a Kagome lo cual causo la risa de todos sus compañeros de clase,Kagome bajo la mirada e Inuyasha ni si quiera le replico a Kikyo por ofender a una de sus amigas nada se quedo callado a Rin le molesto eso pero no lo demostro ni dijo nada asi que lo unico que hizo fue acercarse a donde estaba Kikyo y le pregunto con un tono de voz firme y calmado que le hizo recorrer un escalofrio a los presentes.

**-Y te vas a mover tu o te muevo yo cual prefieres?**

Kikyo se levanto y cuando fue a caminar Rin le metió el pie.

**-Ups lo siento, déjame te ayudo-**Lo dijo como si en verdad hubiese sido sin querer, Rin le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse cuando se levanto Rin le dijo bajito:

**-A Kagome no la insultas me escuchaste, lo vuelves a hacer y te va a ir mal-**Dicho esto se sentó Kagome e Inuyasha habían escuchado perfectamente lo que Rin dijo, Kagome lo único que hizo fue agradecerle con la mirada.

El resto del día paso sin ningún otro percance Sango,Kagome y Rin se hicieron muy buenas amigas, Kagura y Kikyo se la pasaron planeando algo en contra de las chicas, los muchachos se pusieron al día.

Al finalizar su ultima clase Inuyasha se acerca a Rin preguntándole que si iban a hablar, Rin asintió con su cara inexpresiva aunque por dentro estaba hecha mierda.

Rin se fue a despedir de su hermano y de las chicas, asi lo hizo Inuyasha le dijo que lo siguiera, mientras iban caminando Rin vio algo que hizo que se le partiera aun mas el corazón.

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el segundo cap jejejeje quise poner a Rin casi q con el mismo carácter que Sexymaru perdón Sesshomaru... Que sera lo que planearon Kagura y Kikyo?.. De que quiere hablar Inuyasha con Rin?... Que vio Rin? Bueno muy pronto lo sabrán...**

**Recibo todo tipo de comentario aunque no sean tan rudos conmigo pliiis y disculpen si no tiene mucha emoción este cap lo que pasa es que con el liceo y las tareas se me olvidan las ideas que tenia...**

**Buehh eeeen fiiin los Qiiero Bye abrazos **

**C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**N**

**T**

**E**

**N**

***Gracias* **


End file.
